federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aster Sorna-Moyer
Aster Sorna-Moyer is a renowned Federation brain surgeon who quickly made a name for herself both due to her own hard work and talent; as well as her association with her father (former Vice President). She is currently on maternity leave from the FHF Parisian Hospital in France where she is the lead brain trauma consultant and surgeon. Background Information Born March 23, 2382 Aster is the first child of Alal Sorna (2353) and Renna Gorban-Finn (2355-2411). She has a younger brother named Mason Sorna-Finn (2386). Close to her parents, she travelled a lot to accommodate hiser father's political career. Mason was joined to the symbiont Von in March, 2412. Her father was briefly engaged Devina Easton (2370) and has a paternal half-sister named Violet Sorna (2412) from that relationship. In 2414, her father married Theresa Sparks who became her step-mother, along with her step-brother Calen Sorna (2410) from Theresa's previous relationship. Alal adopted Calen in the same year. Theresa later went on to have a son named Christopher Sorna (2415). Personal Life Arthur Greenwood (2408-2409): Meeting while their families were in the 'white house' Arthur's uncle was the President of the Federation and Aster's father was the Vice President. They became friends but nothing more until 2408 when they reconnected in one of Arthur's restaurants. Still, as Arthur was not accustomed to a committed relationship they fizzled out and remain friends. Robert Gallagher (2409-2409): Aster met his ex-boyfriend Robert while at a reception. He was a business man and was a bit of a control freak. When that became too much for her and his control issues went even into their romantic life, she knew they weren't met to be and broke up after three weeks. Abbott Thay (Beyond) (2409-2410): Aster met her exboyfriend after he saved a young girls life. Aster had been the surgeon to bring everything full circle. After her recommendation got him into the Parisian Hospital, they had a spark and began to date after his divorce to his recent wife had gone through. They remained together until February, 2410 when Abbott decided to break things off when she had briefly gone out with another Trill doctor just to see if anything could work. Current Spouse(s) Jackson Moyer Aster met her husband, Jackson Moyer, in 2410, while on a medical project on a terraformation project named Nova Vitae. At first the two were just friends who had an on again/off again sexual relationship. When Jax got a severe head injury and needed more medical help, they moved as a couple to Betazed, where she later found out she was pregnant. The two have currently stayed together for the baby. Children Aster has one child with Jackson Moyer named Melliah Moyer. Please see the link for more information. Education and Career Aster attended the University of Mak'ala on Trill from 2398-2402 getting her medical degree. After that, she continued on to receiving a surgeon's specialization from 2402-2405 on Earth at Cambridge University. She went on to get a placement at the Fédération Hospitalière de France (FHF) in Paris. Aster often was concerned with making a name for herself away from the fame of her father. In 2407, when her father was hurt in a terrorist attack, she went back to Trill to help look after him before coming back to Earth when he was better. Aster took a position in Mak'ala on Trill in 2410. When she got pregnant, she ultimately went back to Earth to continue her position in France after maternity leave. A little known fact about Aster is that she is published in erotic fiction under the pen name Lulu Lovegood. 2 Aster Moyer nee Sorna Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2382 Category:All Characters